Happy Birthday Dad!
by aRangersHorseLovesApples
Summary: Tomorrow is my Dad's birthday. I wanted to write something special for him so I wrote this quick one shot. It shows how much I know he does for us, and shows that he will always be my hero. Sir David is my dad. Mindy is my mom. I am Day. My younger Bro is Jay, and my older sis is Emmalin. These are the names I came up with.


**Hey Guys! I decided to take a quick break from my other fanfic Morgarath's Brother. *Runs and hides* Please don't hurt me, just let me explain. My Dad's birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to write something special for him. This is a quick one-shot that I am dedicating to my dad. It shows how much we all love him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice just my OC's and Plots.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sir David, knight of Araluen, sighed getting up from his desk. Another long and tiresome day had passed, and the sooner he finished his work, the sooner he could go home. He was needed more often these days because the kingdom was getting ready for war against Morgarath, and soon all the knights would be needed. _At least I have a few more days with my family._ He thought. _I won't get to see them until the next battle is won. _He stretched his back and yawned. The sun was setting, but he still had a lot of reports to finish. One he finished, he could leave castle Redmont and go home.

Yes, most knights lived in the castle, but Sir David preferred to live with his family. His family that lived in Araluen was like no other family one had ever seen, but he would never trade it for a different one. There was Mindy, his wife. His son, Jay. His younger daughter, Day, and his older daughter Emmalin. He only wished that they were around more. Of course he saw his wife every single day, but his children never seemed to be around when he was home. Currently, it was only his wife that was home.

Emmalin had been married off to a nice young man last year. She moved to Araluen where Ranger Sean was stationed at Castle Araluen.

Day had been training as the first female Ranger under Gilan. She lived in his cabin in Norgate fief. She was now a second year apprentice.

Jay started his training to become a knight. He lived in the castle so occasionally Sir David did see his son, but not enough.

Baron Arold knocked on his door. "Enter," Sir David called tiredly.

"David!" Arold looked at his friend, "You look...bad. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel like I have been a good enough father to my children. They don't come home like they used to, and now because of this blasted war, I will have to leave again."

"I don't think they believe that David." He grasped the younger knight's shoulder, "Go home. Don't worry about the rest of this mess," He gestured to the pile of papers with his free hand, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Arold."

The baron squeezed David's shoulder before letting go, "Everything will be alright, David. You'll see." He watched the younger knight leave the room. He was lucky to have such a wonderful family. They all knew it. He hoped David knew it too.

* * *

Sir David rode his battle horse through the streets of Redmont. He swung his leg over one side and slid down from his horse. He helped his horse get comfortable in the family's stables before he realized the four other horses in the stables. Three shaggy horses and one glossy one. _What the heck?_

He hurried towards the door be for bursting through the doorway. "Mindy?! Is everything alright?!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The main room was filled with his family. Mindy, Day, Emmalin, Jay, and even Gilan and Sean.

"You...you're all here? But...why?" he managed weakly.

"Dad! It's your birthday. Did you expect us to not come?" Day stepped forward and gave her father a hug. Gilan stepped up behind his apprentice and hugged his as well.

"It's nice to see you again, David. Day insisted that we couldn't miss your birthday."

Everyone lined up to give him a hug. His family was all here. Gilan and Sean? Yeah, they were family too.

Emmalin was the last to hug her father, "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Dad."

She stepped back next to Sean.

"Yeah, Dad. Of course we came! You're still our hero. You always will be." Jay said cheerfully. He was swinging an invisible sword around. "Gilan taught me a few tricks, but I want to see your tricks!"

Sir David had tears in his eyes. _His _family. They were here for _him. "_Thank you..." he whispered.

"We love you."

* * *

**So that's that. :) What'd you guys think? Think my Dad'll like it?**

**R&R Please :) Happy Birthday Dad!**


End file.
